Inu Yasha Forevermore
by DarkAngel Alexandra
Summary: Histoire d'aventure, action et romance. Inu yasha est tiraillé entre Kagome et Kikyo. Sesshomaru fait un pacte avec Sango. Naraku complote pour tuer Inu yasha. Inspiré des films et du manga surtout. Contient des spoilers et des tonnes de délires.
1. Chapter 1

Inu Yasha Forevermore

Chapitre 1

Inu yasha observait la forêt d'un oeil inquisiteur. Il pleuvait et il détestait la pluie. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait Kagome. Il ferait d'elle de la charpie si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt. Il aiguisa ses griffes sur le bois quand il vit une silhouette au loin. Il se mit aux aguets et chercha à repérer la silhouette de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et se percha un peu sur sa branche. Il aperçut, alors, la femme qu'il avait jadis aimé et qui l'avait cruellement trahie. Il la contempla tout de même avec une sorte de mépris mélangé à un amour toujours existant. Kikyo se tenait là, dans le boisé. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux paraissaient vides. Elle le regardait, elle aussi. Ils se dévisagèrent comme deux étrangers pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut l'arrivée de Kagome qui les tira de leur contemplation. Kikyo se détourna et s'enfonça dans les bois. Inu yasha la fixa longuement, jusqu'à temps que sa silhouette se fonde dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Kagome surprit le regard d'inu yasha vers la forêt et se sentit jalouse. Inu yasha descendit nonchalamment de l'arbre. Il regarda Kagome et se contenta de commencer à marcher. Kagome le suivit avec le déjeûner et sa bicyclette. Kagome ne put s'empêcher de lui demander doucement:

- Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Non, pourquoi? Répondit-il en ralentissant le pas.

Kagome n'était pas dupe.

- Vraiment?

- Tu poses trop de questions! S'exclama-t-il, bougon.

Kagome se braqua. Elle déclara durement:

- Tu es encore amoureux d'elle!

Inu yasha se tourna si vivement qu'elle sursauta et recula d'un bond.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires!

- Ce sont mes affaires, justement!

- Needs a context!

- Le passé est le passé, tourne la page.

Inu yasha lui jette un regard mauvais.

- Il n'en ai pas question! Je fais ce que je veux.

- Je m'en vais!

Inu yasha la fusille du regard.

- C'est ça, va-t-en et ne reviens pas.

Sur ce, Inu yasha courut vers la forêt et s'y fondit.

Sesshomaru marchait suivit de Rin et dans la forêt. Il descendit un long chemin sinueux. Il pleuvait énormément. La longue crinière argenté de Sesshomaru collait à ses vêtements. Ses yeux fixaient l'horizon à la recherche d'une proie quand il vit une ombre passer devant lui. Il mit sa main sur la poigne de tokijin. L'ombre se précisa. L'ombre du démon s'avança et Naraku apparut drapé dans son kimono. Il avait son éternel sourire narquois. Sesshomaru le dévisagea sur ses gardes. Naraku voulut s'avancer, mais Sesshomaru dégaina tokijin. Naraku leva le bras en signe de paix.

- Ne m'attaque pas tout de suite, je suis venu en ami.

- Toi, un rapace, venir en ami? S'écria Sesshomaru avec dureté.

- Je veux tuer Inu Yasha et toi aussi, pourquoi ne pas s'associer.

- Ça, jamais, dit-il en chargeant sur Naraku.

Celui-ci l'évita gracieusement. Il tourna sur lui-même et sortit un couteau. Rin hurla:

- Maître Sesshomaru!

Le couteau plongea dans le torse de Sesshomaru. IL grogna et s'effondra au sol. Rin et accoururent. Naraku empoigna Rin et l'enleva, laissant avec son maître agonisant. se pencha vers son maître et déclara tout doucement:

- Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Il courut à travers la forêt pendant que Sesshomaru fermait les yeux.

Sango sortit de sa maison dans les bois. Elle prit son boomerang géant et se dirigea vers les bois. Kirara à ses côtés. Celle-ci mâchonnait de l'herbe et des plantes environantes. Elles marchaient lentement. Sango coupa quelques plantes médicinales qu'elle glissa dans son sac d'herbes. Elle repoussa un arbuste et poussa un grand cri. Sesshomaru gisait, baignant dans son sang. Il ouvrit ses yeux et la fixa sans trop la voir. Il remua les lèvres avec difficulté. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur était trop vive. Il grogna et s'étendit sur le dos. Sango s'approcha, Sesshomaru marmonna faiblement:

- Rin, Rin il.

Sango le regarda, interdite.

- Qui a Rin?

- Naraku.

Sango frémit de peur. Sesshomaru la supplia:

- Aidez-moi, je dois aller la sauver.

Sango le regarda durement.

- À une condition.

Sesshomaru la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Nommez-la.

- Vous ne causerez plus de problèmes à Inu yasha.

Sesshomaru soupira et inspira en gémissant de douleur.

- Parfait!

Sango eût un sourire victorieux. Elle appela Kirara et mit Sesshomaru sur son dos. Ensemble, ils partent vers la maison dans les bois de Sango.

fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Inu Yasha Forevermore Chapitre 2

Sesshomaru était pris d'une fièvre épouvantable. Il délirait constamment. Il crut à plusieurs reprises que la mort venait le chercher. La douleur lacinante au niveau de sa poitrine le rendait complètement fou. Il souffrait le martyr. Le poison circulait librement dans son sang. Sango s'approcha et lui épongea le front. Elle détestait l'aider, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Il ne ferait plus de mal à Inu yasha. C'était la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Pour elle, cela représentait beaucoup. Sango le recouvrit de la couverture et retourna vers le feu où cuisait le dîner. Elle brassa sa soupe et tourna le morceau de viande. Elle découpa quelques tranches qu'elle donna à Kirara qui était affamée. Celle dégusta son morceau avec appétit. Elle trempa ses linges souillés dans le bol d'eau et revint auprès de son malade. Elle ôta le bandage tâché de sang et nettoya la plaie. Elle était ouverte. Elle dut mettre du savon et frotter. Elle finit par venir à bout des saletés et résidus qui s'étaient incrustrés dans la plaie. Il se rendormit pendant qu'elle allait de nouveau nettoyer ses bandages et lingettes. Elle verrouilla la porte et les fenêtres. Elle attisa le feu, elle se leva le visage et les mains. Elle rattacha ses cheveux et étendit des couvertures au sol. Prêter son lit à Sesshomaru, qu'elle idée! Songea-t-elle, ironique. Il se mit à pleuvoir et l'air se chargea d'humidité. Le feu crépitait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle s'approcha de sa marmitte et décrocha un bol. Sango prit une cuillère et se servit. Elle goûta et sourit. Sa soupe était à point. Elle s'installa dans un coin avec les couvertures et mangea sa soupe silencieusement. Une fois terminée, elle coupa une tranche de viande. Elle la grignota sans trop d'appétit. Sango ferma les rideaux en tissus brodés et s'étendit. Kirara, elle, se recroquevilla contre elle et elles s'endormirent sans souci.

Sesshomaru se souleva du lit et chercha ses épées des yeux quand il les vit, acccrochées après la porte. Tokijin et Tenseiga étaient en sécurité et il était soulagé. Sesshomaru sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et il retint un grognement de frustration. La douleur était pratiquement insoutenable. Il avait mal jusqu'aux oreilles tant la douleur était persistante. Il toucha son torse et sentit l'étoffe du bandage. Il contempla aux alentours et se rappela ce qu'il avait promis. Il jura. Il détestait inu yasha, mais il aimait Rin, et il se devait de se rétablir pour aller la secourir. Et ça, le plus tôt possible. Il se recoucha et se rendormit.

Sango était entrain de battre les draps quand Sesshomaru se leva. Il enfila son kimono. Il attacha ses épées à sa taille et sortit sur le pallier. Il l'observa avec curiosité. Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé? D'accord, il lui avait promis qu'il ne toucherait plus à un cheveux de la tête d'inu yasha, mais de là à ce qu'elle lui porte assistance. Dans la vie, on ne faisait jamais rien pour rien d'après Sesshomaru. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle mijotait.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'aidez! Tonna-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Sango haussa un sourcil avec arrogance.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

Sur ce, elle se contenta de l'ignorer. Sesshomaru se dirigea vers la forêt quand elle l'arrêta.

- Je viens avec vous.

Sesshomaru lui fit un traitement de silence et s'engagea dans la forêt suivi de Sango et Kirara. Sesshomaru s'élança dans la forêt en quête de proie. Il attrapa un sanglier et lui brisa la nuque. IL se mit à manger sans aucune gêne. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il ne resta plus que les os. Il les jeta après s'être curé les dents. Ils retournèrent à la maison lentement.

fit aller son pinceau dans l'encre puis sur le bout de papier. Il déposa sa missive devant la maison de Miroku et frappa. Il s'enfuit et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il s'assura que Miroku la prit. Il l'ouvrit et jura. Il rentra chez lui puis sortit précipitament. Il courut à travers la forêt. eût un petit sourire satisfait.

Sango remettait les draps propres sur le lit lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un marteler sa porte. Elle vit Sesshomaru poser sa main sur son épée. Tenseiga vibrait dans son fourreau. Sango ouvrit la porte sur Miroku qui s'apprêtait à marteler sa porte encore. Il faillit lui envoyer son poing au visage. Elle recula de justesse. Elle lui lança un regard assassin. Miroku lui retourna et rentra. Il vit Sesshomaru. Il se tourna vers Sango, furieux:

- Que fait-il là?

- Il est blessé! Plaida-t-elle, doucement.

- Depuis quand soignes-tu l'ennemi?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses...

- Vraiment? Ironisa Miroku en partant.

Sango courut après lui, mais déjà, il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Elle cria son nom, mais sa voix mourut dans la brume du matin. Sango se réfugia au près de Kirara sous l'oeil introspectif de Sesshomaru.

Miroku chercha Inu yasha et le trouva en train de marmonner dans sa barbe. Il était devant le puit et il grogna, tempêtait. Miroku se foutait éperdument de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il fonça droit vers lui et l'apostropha:

- Sango a hébergé Sesshomaru!

Inu yasha pivota sur lui-même et faillit glisser tellement cela le dépassait.

- Comment? Dit-il, abasourdi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Attends ici, je vais chercher Kagome! S'exclama-t-il simplement.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, il est plus fort que toi! Expliqua Inu yasha en bondissant dans le puit où il disparu sous le regard de Miroku.

Kagome balayait l'entrée du temple. Il y avait une légère brise. Elle frisonna et rajusta son châle. Elle contempla les alentours et subitement, elle vit Inu yasha sortir du puit. Elle frisonna et le regarda tendrement. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui sourit. Elle dit tout bonnement:

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu pour toi, lui annonça-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

- Pour moi? Tu m'as dit de ne pas revenir Inu yasha! Tonna-t-elle en lui lançant son balai.

Il l'attrapa au vol.

- J'étais en colère.

- Alors, excuse-toi!

- Il n'en est pas question, s'écria-t-il, fièrement.

- Alors, je ne reviens pas! Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Kagome, s'il te plaît!

Kagome ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration et rouvrit les yeux.

- D'accord.

Elle marcha vers le puit et sauta. Il la précéda. Inu yasha savait que Kagome était toujours fachée contre lui, mais elle finirait par se calmer et tout redeviendrait normal.

Kikyo tendit le bol d'eau à Rin. Elle l'aida à boire tranquillement puis elle lui donna à manger. Rin la remercia et Kikyo hocha de la tête seulement. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et fila dans le couloir vers sa chambre. Elle comptait veiller sur cette enfant le plus qu'elle pourrait.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Yasha FOREVERMORE

Chapitre 3

Naraku s'assit sur le sol et croisa les jambes. Il fixa Kagura qui s'était accroupit devant lui. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle baissa les yeux mal à l'aise. Naraku déclara d'une voix tranchante:

- Je l'ai blessé, il ne doit pas pouvoir se défendre, finis-le!

Kagura se leva et fit une léger signe de tête avant de partir rapidement. Naraku regarda Kikyo qui le contemplait sans trop le voir. Il eût un sourire froid à son égard qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Kikyo se redressa et marcha vers la fenêtre. Elle longea le mur et sortit par la porte. Naraku retourna à sa méditation. Un jour, elle serait à lui. Dès qu'il aurait tué Inu Yasha, songea-t-il, calculateur.

Sango pliait les draps pour les ranger quand elle vit Kagura. Kirara rugit et se transforma. Sango prit son épée et son boomerang géant. Elle sortit pour affronter l'ennemi. Elle grimpa sur le dos de Kirara. Ensemble, elles foncèrent sur Kagura celle déploya son éventail. Elle fit une première tornade qui les frôla de peu. Kirara se recula un peu et Sango envoya son boomerang géant qui fut balayé par une gigantesque tornade qui les frappa. Kirara tomba et roula sur le sol. Sango fut projetée contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle roula sur elle-même et se releva difficilement. Elle vit Sesshomaru sur le palier, Tokijin à la main. Il plaça son épée à la verticale et déclara durement:

- L'attaque du dragon!

Un énorme dragon chargé d'électricité se matérialisa, il fonça droit sur Kagura qui s'encercla de vent pour se protéger. L'attaque trop puissante la déchiqueta. Elle hurla et disparut à travers les arbres. Sesshomaru tourna les talons et rentra à la maison. M. Jakken à sa suite. Sango se leva à l'aide de son épée et tituba jusqu'à la porte où Sesshomaru l'attrapa lorsqu'elle s'écroula. Il la souleva et la porta au lit. Elle eût un petit gémissement de douleur. Dans sa chute, elle s'était foulée la cheville. Il retira sa botte et observa la cheville endommagée. Il alla chercher un bout de tissu. Il déchira un drap et lui fit un bandage délicatement. Elle le fixa, surprise. Il se contenta de l'ignorer et eût le même traitement lorsqu'il voulu émettre ses objections. Sesshomaru se retira près du feu ensuite et parla:

- Comment allez-vous, mon maître?

- Mieux, je compte aller chercher Rin, le plus tôt possible.

Sango ne peut s'empêcher de demander simplement:

- Comment?

- C'est simple, je vais aller là-bas et tout casser, décréta-t-il avec dureté.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Vous ne serez qu'une nuisance! Déclara , froidement.

Sango fit semblant qu'il n'existait pas et boita jusqu'à Sesshomaru. Elle alla le faire changer d'avis.

- S'il vous plaît!

- Oui, vous pouvez venir, mais rester à l'écart le plus possible, l'avertit-il avec nonchalance.

Sesshomaru ouvrit la marche. Il passa le cadre de la porte et se dirigea en direction de la forêt. sur les talons et Sango referma la marche sur le dos de Kirara qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Sesshomaru savait parfaitement quel sort, il réserverait à son ennemi. Il le tuerait. Kagura qui les vit, cacher derrière un arbre, courut avertir son maître. Elle fila comme une flèche à travers les arbres. Sesshomaru continua d'avancer, le suivait et Kirara adapta son pas au leur. Ils réffléchissaient au combat à venir. Sango n'avait pas peur. S'ils parvenaient à le tuer, Kohaku serait libre. Et c'est mon but, songea-t-elle en fixant droit devant elle avec détermination.

Kikyo entendit Kagura arriver en courant, elle déballa tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de la discussion entre Sesshomaru et ses complices. Kikyo était cachée derrière un palier. Elle se dépêcha de courir vers la pièce où se trouvait Rin. Elle rentra et fit signe à Rin de se taire. Elle détacha ses liens. Kikyo la souleva et courut vers sa chambre et prit son arc et ses flèches. Elle sortit de la maison en courant quand une voix s'éleva dans les ténèbres:

- Où cours-tu comme ça, Kikyo?

Celle-ci se figea et déposa Rin au sol. Elle lui fit signe de courir devant. Kikyo prit son arc et y mit une flèche. Elle se tourna lentement vers Naraku et lui envoya une flèche magique. Il l'évita et fonça vers elle. Kikyo lui lança une nouvelle flèche, celle-ci l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. À ce moment-là, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kirara et apparurent. Kikyo se tourna vers eux et s'écria:

- C'est maintenant ou jamais!

Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin et foudroya Naraku qui s'enfuit à travers les brumes gravement blessé. KIkyo abaissa son arc et soupira en regarda la forêt. Il n'était pas encore mort. Elle avait encore échoué. Elle se tourna et vit Rin bondir dans les bras de Sesshomaru qui la repoussa un peu gêné. Sesshomaru eût un dernier regard vers Sango puis la quitta avec ses acolytes. Sango le fixa jusqu'à temps qu'il disparaisse et partit de son côté avec Kirara. Kikyo, elle, suivit les traces de Naraku. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser en paix.

fin chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

INU YASHA FOREVERMORE CHAPITRE 4

Inu yasha suivit la trace de Kikyo à travers les bois. Elle perdait du sang et il reniflait l'odeur de son parfum corporel aussi. Il se demandait si elle était gravement blessée ou seulement légèrement. Il avançait à tâton. Il pleuvait beaucoup et il avait froid. Son épaisse chevelure grise trainait sur ses épaules. Il entendit un bruit et se mit sur ses gardes. Il posa la main sur le fourreau de son épée. Il s'avança et trouva Kikyo adossée à un arbre. Il accourut et déclara doucement:

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Il s'est enfui! Dit-elle, simplement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on le rattrapera! S'écria-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il l'aida à marcher puis décida de la soulever. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui. Elle le laissa traverser la forêt quand elle lui demanda, doucement:

- Où allons-nous?

- Chez une amie à moi, lui répondit-il, tout bonnement.

Sur ce, il bondit à travers les arbres et elle s'endormit.

Sango vit Inu yasha franchir la porte en portant Kikyo dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie. Sango s'approcha et déclara en fixant Inu yasha droit dans les yeux:

- Kagome ne serait pas contente...

- Elle est blessée! S'exclama-t-il en la posant sur le lit.

Sango eût un profond soupir de frustration et alla chercher un bol d'eau, des lingettes et des bandages. Elle revint les bras chargés. Inu yasha s'était assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et il regardait distraitement à l'extérieur. Sango enleva la manche de Kikyo, exhibant son bras. Elle plongea son linge dans l'eau et nettoya la plaie. Elle s'apperçut qu'elle était peu profonde. Elle fit un bandage et lui remit son vêtement. Elle prit sa température et la laissa se reposer. Inu yasha la remercia d'un signe de tête et partit. Sango le regarda disparaître dans la forêt.

Kikyo revint peu à peu à elle. Elle gigota dans le grand lit. La douleur lui lacina la poitrine. Elle se souleva et chercha son arc et ses flèches quand elle aperçut Inu yasha qui se reposait près de la fenêtre. Il semblait si serein qu'elle en fût émue. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur, mais il faisait chaud chez Sango. Celle-ci préparait un roti de cochon. Elle fixa Kikyo et s'approcha pour lui parler sans déranger Inu yasha. Elle s'accroupit et s'enquit doucement:

- Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, je vous remercie, lui répondit calmement Kikyo.

Sango se releva et retourna à son roti. Elle le tourna et découpa une tranche bien cuite. Sango la déposa dans un plateau et prit le sceau d'eau. La jeune femme donna l'assiette à Kikyo qui entama sa tranche de viande avec appétit. Sango remplie un pot en terre cuite d'eau et lui tendit. Kikyo l'empoigna et but quelque gorgée, assoiffée. Inu yasha remua dans son coin. Il ouvrit ses yeux splendides et les posa sur les deux femmes. Il se redressa de toute sa stature et s'approcha de Kikyo. Elle le dévisagea, longuement. Inu yasha lui demanda d'une voix douce:

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux, je compte le pourchasser, lui anonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Clairement, elle ne lui demandait pas son avis. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et il n'était pas dans ses plans de rester à l'écart. Inu yasha décida de s'embarquer avec elle.

- Je vais venir avec toi, lui dit-il avec fermeté.

Elle lui lança un regard froid et désintéressé. La jeune femme pensait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, visiblement. Il était légèrement froissé par son comportement. Après tout, il l'aimait toujours, mais de son côté, ce n'était pas le cas. L'hanyo contempla la femme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie et déclara avec dureté:

- Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule!

- Je sais, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle chancela sur ses pieds. La prêtresse avait mal partout. Elle se saisit de son arme de prédilection et sortit. Inu yasha la fixa. Kikyo demeurait immobile, sous la pluie. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle revint et s'installa près du feu. Elle leur dicta sans daigner les regarder:

- Nous partons à l'aube demain.

Sango et Inu yasha hochèrent de la tête positivement. Sango s'assit près de Kirara et se recouvrit du drap. Elle sommeilla contre sa fidèle compagne. Inu yasha retourna dans son coin préféré et s'endormit. Un peu plus loin, derrière un arbre, Sesshomaru les espionnait. Pour lui, Kikyo était une ennemie. Et il ne lui faisait guère confiance. Cela pouvait être un piège et comme il était redevable à Sango, il veillerait sur elle pour un moment seulement. S'assurer qu'elle ne courait aucun danger était sa priorité. Le fait que Kikyo soit blessée l'intriguait au plus au point. C'était une combattante experte et Naraku n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher d'aussi prêt sans y laisser quelques plumes. Et apparamment, il n'en avait laissé aucune. Sesshomaru avait suivi la piste et le seul sang qu'il sentait était celui de Kikyo. Elle était fourbe et mauvaise. Il se méfiait totalement d'elle. Sesshomaru savait que la prêtresse l'avait repéré, c'était pour ça qu'elle était sortie, elle avait voulu vérifier où il était et qui l'observait. Sesshomaru s'appuya contre l'arbre et décida de se reposer un peu, l'aube viendrait plus vite qu'il ne le penserait. Et il se devait d'être prêt.

Sango alla chercher Kagome et Miroku chez celui-ci. Elle devait les ramener pour qu'ils puissent concocter un plan pour l'assaut chez Naraku. Sango, sur le dos de Kirara, filait à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Elles arrivèrent chez Miroku. Kirara reprit sa forme de base et Sango remit ses vêtements en place. La jeune femme portait son kimono et son gigantesque boomrang était attaché derrière elle. Sango s'assura qu'il tenait bien et alla rejoindre ses amis. Miroku ne masqua pas sa mauvaise humeur et Kagome était un peu sur les nerfs. Sango leur expliqua le plan et leur dit de prendre leurs armes et de se dépêcher de l'accompagner. Kagome l'attrappa par le bras lorsqu'elle voulut monter sur le dos de Kirara.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, dit-elle sans cacher son inquiétude.

- Moi non plus, c'est pourquoi je compte suivre Inu yasha. Je me méfie d'elle, lui répondit Sango en lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement.

Kagome acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Miroku, à l'écart se contenta de les suivre avec Shippo. Ils parcoururent la forêt dans le silence jusqu'à la maison de Sango. Kikyo les attendait avec Inu yasha qui sourit à Kagome. Celle-ci ne lui renvoya pas. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard. Inu yasha parut chagriné. Cela brisa le coeur de Sango. Il ne méritait pas ce traitement. Il était seulement loyal envers Kikyo. C'était à cause de lui si celle-ci avait mal fini. Il essayait de réparer le tort qu'il avait fait. Et Kagome n'avait pas à être jalouse. Elle était près d'eux quand Sesshomaru sortit de sa cachette. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais Inu yasha se mit entre eux. Il fixa son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Que fais-tu ici? L'apostropha-t-il avec violence.

- Je viens veiller sur Sango, dit-il avec indifférence.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé dans la bouche de ce démon loup. Inu yasha recula, abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Vraiment, son frère allait veiller sur Sango? C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie! La mâchoire d'inu yasha faillit se retrouver au sol. Il crut qu'il allait mourrir d'apoplexie tellement c'était ridicule!

- Tu te moques de moi! Dit Inu yasha en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ce que tu penses m'importe peu, lui dit-il de son ton impertinent.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos. Kikyo, peu amène, elle détestait Sesshomaru, déclara en ouvrant la marche:

- C'est par là.

Inu yasha la suivit la main sur la poigne de son épée. Il était précédé de Kagome, Miroku et Shippo. À la fin se trouvait Sesshomaru sans ses éternels compagnons, Sango et Kirara. Sango pendant qu'ils discutaient en avait profité pour se changer. Elle portait son uniforme de tueuse de démons. Elle avait hâte de mettre fin à son conflit face à Naraku. La jeune femme comptait libéré son jeune frère. Kohaku pourrait vivre la vie comme elle venait et libre. Il ne serait pas manipulé par le cruel Naraku. Ils marchaient silencieusement. Un silence de mort. Ils étaient tous prit dans leur propre raisonnement. Ils détestaient tous Naraku pour une raison quelconque.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naraku les attendait prêt avec Kohaku et Kagura à ses côtés. Kanna se tenait un peu plus loin, le mirroir en main. Kikyo, sans prévenir, attrappa son arc et tira une flèche en direction de Naraku. Kanna se positionna devant lui et l'aspira dans son mirroir. Elle leur renvoya. Inu yasha saisit Kagome et bondit derrière un rocher. Sango alla se cacher derrière un roc avec Miroku et Shippo. Sesshomaru barra la flèche avec son épée Tokijin. Kagura déplia son éventail et envoya une tornade de vent vers Sesshomaru. Il positionna son épée devant lui et lui envoya une attaque du dragon. Kanna tenta de l'aspirait, mais son mirroir vola en éclat. Elle se réfugia dans la forêt. Kagura attaqua Sesshomaru de toutes ses forces celui-ci barra toutes ses attaques. Naraku gagna la forêt. Inu yasha se tourna vers Kagome et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Je reviens, reste ici!

Il sortit de sa cachette et se rua après Naraku évitant les attaques de son frère et de Kagura. Kikyo le suivit entre la bataille qui faisait rage. Kagome jura. Elle ne pouvait pas les suivre, le combat se rapprochait. Sango décida de se mêler de la partie. Elle sortit de sa cachette et affronta son jeune frère. Elle envoya son boomrang que Kohaku évita soigneusement. Elle dégaina son épée et se dirigea vers lui. Il fit tourner son arme et l'enroula autour de son épée. Elle tira brutalement et l'amena à elle. Sango le frappa pour l'assommer. Il tomba inerte au sol. Kagura voyant qu'elle était la seule encore capable de se battre attaqua Sango qui évita une rafale de vent de justesse. Elle roula sur elle-même et ne vit pas la seconde attaque. Sesshomaru se plaça devant elle et bloqua l'attaque. Kagura fuit à travers la forêt. Sesshomaru rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Il se tourna vers Sango qui lui jeta un regard surprise. Il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et il l'aida à se soulever. Elle se mit sur ses deux pieds. Kagome vint les rejoindre. Miroku et Shippo s'approchèrent et déclarèrent tous les deux en parfait synchronisme:

- Inu yasha, où est-il?

Kagome jura et leur lança un regard assassin.

- Il poursuit Naraku, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Suivons-le, dit Sango en reprenant ses armes.

Ils se fixèrent tous puis suivirent le chemin qu'avait emprunté Kikyo et Inu yasha à la poursuite de Naraku.

Inu yasha tourna à droite et chercha du regard son ennemi jurer. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin. Sans réffléchir, l'hanyo fonça droit dans sa direction. Avant même qu'il ne saisaisse ce qui se passait, il s'écroula au sol. Inu yasha avait terriblement mal à la nuque. Il tourna la tête et vit Kikyo qui tenait une roche dans sa main. Elle l'avait frappé à la tête. Ce fut la dernière image qu'enregistra le cerveau d'Inu yasha. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Inu yasha entendit le rire glauque de Naraku. Kikyo jeta sa roche et tourna les talons après avoir dit à Naraku qu'Inu yasha était à lui.

Kagome remonta la piste avec l'aide du flaire de Sesshomaru, malheureusement, ils s'apperçurent vite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sesshomaru toucha du sang au sol et Kagome l'observa. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La jeune femme s'enquit en le fixant:

- Est-ce le sang d'Inu yasha?

- Oui, répondit simplement Sesshomaru.

- Il a été enlevé, c'est ça?

- Visiblement, dit-il sans manifester la moindre trace d'émotion.

Kagome se tourna vers ses fidèles compagnons. Elle était terrifiée et elle voulait sauver Inu yasha. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. La jeune femme avait besoin d'Inu yasha. Elle brava sa peur et déclara:

- Je vais le chercher.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Sango en caressant Kirara.

- Nous venons aussi, dit Miroku et Shippo en tandem.

- Je compte venir, marmonna Sesshomaru machinalement.

C'est ainsi que les ennemis devinrent des alliés pour la survie d'Inu yasha.

FIN CHAPITRE 4


	5. Chapter 5

INU YASHA FOREVERMORE CHAPITRE 5(FIN)

Sesshomaru regarda aux alentours. Il pleuvait toujours et l'odeur de son frère se dissipait. Il allait perdre sa trace si cela continuait. Il toucha une tâche de sang et évalua sa texture. Elle était gluante, visqueuse et semblait fraîche. Par contre, la pluie allait diluer les tâches et rendre les pistes caduc. Sesshomaru demanda à la petite troupe de hâter le pas. Aucun d'eux ne rouspetèrent. Ils avaient tous à coeur de sauver Inu yasha. Kagome suivait Sesshomaru de proche, elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, mais elle dépendait de lui. La survie de l'amour de sa vie dépendait totalement de lui. Miroku parlait à Shippo sur un ton monotone et bas. Sango semblait absolument absorbée dans ses pensées. Kagome marchait comme une automate. Elle avait froid et commençait à désespérée. Et si Naraku tuait Inu yasha. Et si, il le torturait? Kagome secoua la tête, terrorisée. Son raisonnement logique lui faisait défaut en tout point. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta d'ordonner ses pensées positives et non négatives et morbides. Sesshomaru s'immobilisa et leur fit signe d'arrêter. Le petit groupe se posta derrière lui. Sesshomaru huma l'air. Il s'humecta les lèvres dû à la sécheresse, elles s'étaient craquelées. Il se remit à marcher rapidement oubliant que ces compares ne possédait pas les mêmes facultées que lui. Kagome et Miroku couraient derrière lui . Sango, elle, grimpa sur le dos de Kirara et n'eût aucun mal à suivre. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs et fixa le dos de Sesshomaru. Il parassait si imposant et noble que cela l'impressionnait. Rien à voir avec ce gredin d'Inu yasha. Après tout, il n'avait pas la même mère. Inu yasha était à moitié humain, Sesshomaru, non, il était un pur démon loup. L'ADN, voilà la différence. Leur façons d'agir s'opposaient complètement. Sesshomaru précis et agile alors qu'Inu yasha semblait brouillon et brute. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et une maison leur apparurent. Kagome saisit son arc quand Sesshomaru l'interrompit dans son geste en parlant:

-Sango et moi allons nous battre, les autres aller chercher Inu yasha.

Kagome n'osa pas refuser. Elle optempéra et attrapa Miroku par le bras. Elle empoigna Shippo par la queue et les amena avec elle. Elle se camouffla dans le feuillage et ils rentrèrent par une fenêtre. Sango, Kirara et Sesshomaru prirent l'allée centrale pour faire diversion. Kikyo sortit de la bâtisse en premier puis Naraku vint. Il portait son éternel kimono et ses cheveux retenu par un cordon effleuraient ses épaules et son dos. Kikyo, elle aussi, vêtue d'un kimono tenait son arc et sa flèche était déjà prête à l'usage. Elle n'attendait plus que le moment idéal de se servir de son arme préféré. Sesshomaru et Sango, toujours sur Kirara, se placèrent côte à côte. Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin et fonça sur eux. Naraku prit une épée et barra son attaque. Kikyo leur jeta à peine un regard, elle concentrait tout son énergie sur Sango qui la défiait, bravement. Elle positionna sa flèche et tira. Kirara s'envola dans les airs et évita le projectile. Elle lança son boomrang et Kikyo bondit hors de la trajectoire. Son arme s'enfonça dans le sol. Elle prit son épée et chargea sur Kikyo. Elles se battirent après que Kikyo eût aggripée une épée au sol. Le combat déchaîné s'engagea. Kikyo et Sango d'un bord et Sesshomaru de l'autre. Ils se battaient comme des damnées luttant pour leur survie ne voulant céder un pouce à l'autre. Aucun n'avait l'avantage.

Kagome voyait à peine dans le noir. L'ambiance était digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur. La pièce humide, le sol rocailleux et froid. Kagome buta contre quelque chose. Elle trébucha et se releva avec l'aide de Miroku. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri en découvrant sur quoi elle était tombée: un cadavre en décomposition. Elle leva la tête et vit Inu yasha. Attaché à un mur avec des chaînes rouillées. Inu yasha, immobile, les fixait de ses yeux bouffies. Kagome accourut et se hâta de le déprendre. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, une fois libre. Il chuchota d'une fois faible à peine audible:

- Kikyo.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en occupe, dit-elle avec tendresse.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé? S'enquit-il, faiblement.

- Ton frère. Il a réussi à suivre ta trace, fit Kagome, fière.

- Sesshomaru? Répèta-t-il, abasourdi.

- Quel autre frère as-tu? Ironisa-t-elle en souriant.

Inu yasha rit, puis tint ses côtes douloureuses. Kagome le contempla, inquiète. Il la rassura d'un geste de la main. Miroku l'aida à se mettre debout. Il le fit avec difficulté. Miroku le laissa s'appuyer sur lui. Inu yasha remercia son ami. Kagome ouvrit la marche et Shippo les suivit. Ils traversèrent l'endroit horrible et gagnèrent la sortie. À ce moment-là, Kikyo leur barra le chemin. Kagome vit Sango et Sesshomaru qui tentaient de venir à bout de Naraku. Celui-ci, extrêment coriace, leur donnait du fil à retordre. Sango tomba et Sesshomaru dût la protéger. Kagome détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur leur problème qui se nommait Kikyo. La prêtresse chargea sur eux. Inu yasha écarta, brutalement, Kagome qui tomba contre le mur. Il se départit aussi de Miroku. L'hanyo attrapa le manche de son croc et dégaina. Il barra l'attaque de la prêtresse. Inu yasha la repoussa et l'envoya dans les airs. Elle retomba un peu plus loin sur ses pieds. Inu yasha et Kikyo entamèrent le combat final sous les yeux appeurés de Kgome. Elle tenait son arc dans ses mains. Inu yasha se défendait seulement, il n'arrivait pas à attaquer Kikyo. Kagome prit une flèche et l'installa sur son arc. Elle tira rapidement sur Kikyo, celle-ci dévia la flèche de son épée. Ce fût à ce moment qu'Inu yasha décida de la finir. Il la frappa avec son croc . Elle tomba, inerte au sol. Naraku fût alors distrait, il baissa sa garde. Sesshomaru saisit l'opportunité pour le tuer. L'attaque du dragon l'incinéra. Il disparut en poussière. Kohaku sortit en courant et se rua sur sa soeur. Elle le serra contre son coeur, fortement. Il sanglota doucement et elle le consola. Sesshomaru la regarda une dernière fois et partit sans un mot. Inu yasha croisa le regard de son frère et le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Sango regarda Sesshomaru s'éloigner, tristement. Inu yasha prit la main de Kagome et l'attira vers lui. Elle leva la tête et il lui vola un baiser. Elle l'enlaça à son tour. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il déclara en lui caressant la joue:

- Tu avais raison de te méfier.

- J'ai toujours raison, rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

La petite troupe éclata d'un rire entendu. Tout allait mieux qu'avant. Ils étaient, enfin, libérés de Naraku. Tout ça grâce à un travail d'équipe. Main dans la main, Inu yasha et Kagome entamaient une nouvelle vie.

FIN


End file.
